Best friend, Brother, Lover, Husband, Father
by Th3Hunt3r
Summary: Something happened to Carol and Daryl must help her pick up the pieces or will Carol succeed in pushing him away?
1. Chapter 1

She was the only one that was allowed to touch let alone hold his crossbow. He'd caught her with it one night. Carol had had it up aiming it at the wall. He'd stood leaning against the doorframe just watching her. She must have seen him in the mirror in their cell because she spun around, her face bright red. Quickly shoving the weapon behind her she greeted Daryl brightly and added a smile. Had the blush not been bright along her cheeks he would have believed nothing weird was going on and the crossbow poking out from behind her back was a big give away. Daryl just raised one Eyebrow and Carol's face fell.

"I was just looking… I'm sorry Dare." She said pulling the crossbow out from behind her back and handing it to him.

"It's all good. You know that you look like a kid that just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar." The smile soon returned to Carols face when she realised that Daryl wasn't mad. She had never been scared of Daryl but that didn't mean that she liked seeing him mad. He rolled his eyes and took the weapon and slung it over his shoulder.

"I'm headed for a shower. You coming?" Carol asked. Since the incident when rick had been caught naked by a walker he had made the rule, two people everywhere. Even when they went to the toilet, imagine how annoying that could get. Daryl and Carol had worked out a system where one would stand watch and the other would wash then they would swap.

"Nah… I'll wash later, wanted to get a hunt in before it gets dark." The hunter answered.

"Okay. Just don't stay out too long." Carol reprimanded.

"Yes mum…" Daryl taunted and Carol laughed and brushed past him. Daryl ran a hand across the small of her back before branching off from her towards the exit. Maggie was sitting in the cafeteria; maybe she could stand watch for Carol.

"Maggie… I want to take a shower; you think you could stand watch for me?"

"Hmm? Oh don't you usually shower with Daryl?"

"Yeah but he's on a hunt."

"Sorry Carol I've got watch in a few minutes. Justin's still up, ask him." Maggie answered.

Daryl had warned her away from Justin. He had said he recognised him from before the turn; one of merle's old drinking buddies. What could it hurt though she had her knife…?

"Ok thanks mag." Carol said and wondered off in search of Justin.

~0~

Daryl returned to the gates to a scene of Chaos. There was a group of people at the front of the gate but no-one standing on guard at the gate, weird. As he drew closer he could make out snippets of conversation.

"He did _that_ to… I should kill you… fucking pervert." Daryl had heard enough.

"Hey are you going to let me in or not?" Glenn broke away from the group and opened the gate enough for Daryl to slip through Buck and all.  
>"What's going on man?" Daryl asked the young man he had become to see as his brother.<p>

"Carol… Justin… he…" Glenn couldn't seem to finish his sentence through his rage. Daryl took off running towards the prison and burst through the doors to his best friend. People just pointed down towards the shower block and he took off running.

"Carol sweetheart… you need to put down the knife and come here so we can take a look at you." Herschel called out to a sobbing figure in the corner.

Carol lay crying in a pool of blood on the floor of the shower. He heart broke to see her like this. He ran towards her and slid to his knees.

"Back off Dare!" Carol yelled and raised the knife again. Completely ignoring her he slapped it away and dragged her into his arms. She initially fought his firm grasp but soon gave into his embrace. Water and blood soaked into Daryl's clothes but he couldn't have cared less. The others crowded in but the warrior waved them out and curled his arms protectively around his best friends' body.

"What happened?" Daryl asked calmly but his insides were churning and he already knew the answer.

"He…" Carol couldn't seem to be able to finish her sentence through her tears.

"Justin. Did he…?" Daryl asked hoping Carol got his meaning. Carol seemed to understand what he was asking and nodded. She could feel rather than hear the growl emanate from his chest. Carol just lay limp in Daryl's arms. There weren't any more tears. It's like she had cried out all of the tears she had left all she had left was the numb feeling in her chest.

Daryl reached up and turned on the water setting it to a warmer setting to try and warm Carol up and wash off all the blood. He stood up kicked off his boots, shirt and jacket and pulled Carol to her feet. Almost all of her weight was resting on him. After lathering his hands up with soap he washed her as quickly and effectively as he could manage.

Wrapping her up in a towel he couldn't quite get his hands to stop shaking with rage. That's what the big commotion was just inside the gate. It was the group dealing with Justin. Good, that motherfucker deserved to die a slow painful death and Daryl was more than happy to provide.

He picked up her clothes from the bench and helped Carol dress. The hunter picked up his sister and carried her to their cell. They had been sharing a cell for a little over a week now and already the cell was becoming less and less of a cage and more and more of a home.

Everyone stepped out of his way as he carried her home. No-one wanted to get in between Daryl and what he wanted. And right now what he wanted was to avenge Carol and kill Justin. He placed her down onto her bed and tucked her in, dropping a gentle kiss against her temple. She was already well and truly asleep by now. He took the opportunity to just sit there and watch her.

How could someone bring Carol down to this level? She'd had enough of this in her life from that bastard Edd. Rage built up in Daryl and he needed to find a way to expel it or it would become turned against the people that meant the most to him.

The commotion outside caught his attention.

Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin was standing in the middle of the group just grinning. He didn't know why they were so angry… he wasn't the only one who saw Carol as attractive. He knew that for sure and he'd seen Rick and Daryl look at Carol like he did. They needed to stop being so hypocritical and see the rational side of things.

Something slammed into him with the force of a truck. The breath was sent from him in a huge audible whoosh as Daryl slammed unto him. No-one stopped him as he sent punch after punch into Justin's face. Rick let his friend throw in a few more punches and then stepped in.

"Daryl! He's had enough! Daryl!" He grabbed his brother and pulled him kicking and yelling away from Justin. Everyone stood in between him and his target.

"He fucking raped Carol and you're protecting him?!" Daryl screamed at them.

"Daryl! He deserves to be punished yes, but would Carol want you to kill him?" Rick had him there. Carol would want him to live with what he's done not be put out of his misery. Rick could almost see the cogs turning in Daryl's head. He pushed through the crowd and grabbed the rapist by the collar and dragged his bloody and bruised body across the ground towards D block. They had hadn't finished clearing it and it was nowhere near being ready for someone to live in but he continued in and dragged him towards a holding cell that had a bunch of walkers in the one next to it. He threw Justin into the cell and locked him in it, his face blank and unreadable.

"You can't punish me for something that you would have done yourself." Justin slurred through the blood running down the back of his throat.

"What? Rape Carol? No I wouldn't have done that. You're lucky I don't kill you asswipe." Daryl said he was deathly calm and it looked like Justin was about to shit his pants. A quiet cold Daryl was a lot scarier than a rage filled screaming Daryl.

"You do this! I'll kill you for this! You hear me?!" Justin's screamed at Daryl's retreating back.

"Bit hard not to…" Daryl called over his shoulder. Herschel stood behind Rick and Tyrese who were there no doubt to restrain him if he decided to rip Justin limb from limb again. He stormed past them and up to the cell he shared with Carol.

His bed looked really inviting but he knew if he lay down he would fall asleep and he needed to stay awake for Carol. When she woke up she was going to be in a world of hurt. From the looks of things He was the only one who Carol would let anywhere near her. He was kind of proud of her. He had seen the deep long gash along Justin's forearm. No doubt it was going to need stiches and antiseptic but Daryl didn't think anyone would be giving Justin any medical attention in the prison. Carol was a well-loved member of their family and Justin would find no sympathy from anyone in the prison.

A small moan escaped from the opposite bunk and Daryl was at Carol's side in an instant.

"Hey Kitty…" Daryl breathed and Carol's eyes fluttered open. Her small hands were bunched up in the blankets. He gaze settled on the bruises around her wrists. Rage rose up in him again and he fought to keep it down. He might scare Carol if he showed any emotion other than a blank face.

"Daryl…" Carol managed to get out before her throat screamed in protest.

"Don't talk. Here." He handed her his canteen and she struggled to sit. Carol cried out in pain and her hands flew to her lower stomach.

"What hurts?" Daryl asked. He tried to keep his voice flat but carol could hear the worry loud and clear. She opened her mouth but closed it when her throat reminded her that it didn't want to be used any time soon thank you very much. The older woman opted instead for patting her lower stomach and groin. Daryl nodded his understanding and helped her into a position that didn't hurt her so much. Her hands were already reaching for the canteen in Daryl's hands and Daryl chuckled holding her steady as she swallowed the cool precious liquid. People underestimated water, yes she would kill for something sweeter but water was just as good.

"Anything else hurt?" Daryl asked less concerned now that she was a lot more responsive. Carol was about to shake her head in the negative when Rick walked in. Rick must of surprised Daryl too because his hand want automatically to his buck knife, only to find nothing there.

"Hey, you little kleptomaniac, give that back!" Daryl laughed as if nothing had happened. Carol had snatched his knife from his sheath and held it out at Rick. The look on her face was enough to make him pissed at the intrusion stood up and blocked Carol's line of sight of Rick. Daryl put one hand on the side of Carols face with the other he waved a "get out" motion.

Keeping his hand on the side of Carol's face he gently took the knife from Carol's hand. Placing his buck knife back in its sheath he reached for carols shaking hands. They were ice cold in his grasp and he rubbed them between his own.

"Try and get some sleep?" Daryl asked his best friend. Helped her back down onto her side and threw his own blanket over her. He stepped away from her only for his hand to be snatched back into hers.

"Stay? Please?" carol gasped out. He smiled and nodded sliding down to sit on the floor. A small sound escaped Carol's lips and she tugged on hand.

"Up here…" Carol mumbled tugging again on his hand. He thought Carol would want her space right now but looked like she wanted a friend more than she wanted space. He nodded and crawled up onto the bed with her. He laid down on his back next to her. Already his eyes were dropping shut. Exhausted his body demanded a shut down.

Carol's scent enveloped him and lulled him into a semi-conscious state. He kind of wanted to stay awake until Carol was asleep but it looked like he wouldn't have to wait long because Carol curled up on his chest and fell asleep. Finally he let his body take what it needed; a full night's sleep and maybe a sleep in please.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl sat on very uncomfortable chair at Carol's bedside. He had managed to unravel himself from Carol and now he was forced to sit and watch as his sister lay in a bed covered in bruises and cuts from that mother fucker Justin. What was worse was that Justin was still left unpunished…

The entire left side of her face was one big bruise. Her lips were open and weeping and no matter how hard Daryl tried to ease Carol's suffering he just seemed to make it worse. When Daryl had tried to pat away the blood matted on her face with a damp tea towel Carol had whimpered in pain and pulled away. One eye was completely swollen shut and the hand prints on her body were black and dark purple.

His sister had been drifting in and out of consciousness for a little over two days now. Her fever had broken during the night but the only response he got from her was when someone touched her. She would pull away and whine like an injured dog. Daryl felt something wet on his face and reached up to brush it away. Salty, hot tears came away on his hand.

Spots danced in his vision and sheen of sweat broke out over his skin. He stormed out of the cell he shared with carol and ran through the prison out into the rain.

"OPEN THE GATE!" Daryl screamed at Carl who had been dozing lightly on his feet on guard duty. He needed to kill something. He needed to get the fury out of his veins. He needed to stop himself from thinking. Carl scrambled to obey Daryl as he hauled on the heavy chain that controlled the gate. The younger Grimes boy let the gate swing open just enough for Daryl to slip through and then slammed it shut behind him.

Over the past six months the prison had grown, which meant more noise and more noise meant more walkers were attracted to their safe haven. The hunter was counting on this and sure enough the dead freaks rotated in place like clock sentinels. The rain was masking his scent but the scream of rage had every walker's attention in a 100m radius. Daryl's buck knife became an extension of his own body as he put down every walker he could see. The world shrunk down to him, his knife, the walkers and the rage. He was already exhausted from sitting vigil over Carol but the adrenaline and anger gave him new strength.

The rage was still there when he ran out of walkers to kill. Daryl let it all out in a scream and fell to his knees. Now all that was left was the exhaustion and numbness. He wasn't thinking anymore. He was barley there at all.

~0~

Daryl didn't know how long he had been laying there but more walkers seemed to have amassed for a second wave as they stumbled toward him, moaning at the prospect of a full meal. The fastest of the walkers stumbled and fell on top of him. He reached down and shoved it off.

"Oh, just leave me alone… Find someone else to munch on cause I aint on the menu." Daryl sighed. A single shot rang out and the closest walker fell, the blood splattering all over him. A concerned rick came into his vision. He crouched down and pushed the carcass off of his brother.

"Come on Daryl… I know you're mad… Carol needs you though man… She's awake and screaming for you." Rick said gently as if he were soothing an upset youngster. Daryl let his head slump to one side to look at the sheriff. He stood up and reached down a hand to help Daryl up.

With ricks help he managed to pull himself to his feet. Every muscle burned and ached and his brain was screaming as lots of different thoughts were whirling around his brain. This was often the reason he had gotten into drugs before the world went to shit. He wasn't as near as bad as Merle had been but the withdrawal had still gotten him when the shit hit the fan. If he numbed his mind now he and possibly other people would die and they needed him now.

Carol needed him.

Daryl nodded to his the ex-cop and stumbled towards the gate. Maggie was now on watch which meant he had been out there for at least two hours and it had stopped raining too. How had he not noticed the time drifting by? Mentally kicking himself, he let both him and rick into the main of the prison.

As soon as he walked into the prison he could see a huge crowd of people and flashes of Carol sobbing on the ground up against the wall.

"Give her some space! Aint you people got something else to be doing?"

~0~

Everyone stared at Carol and everything came crashing down around her as tears welled up and then poured down her cheeks. All the unfamiliar face peered down at her, some concerned, some just happy for brief respite from the humdrum of their prison life. Carol tried to make herself as small as possible and draw herself away from the others. She had to get away, it was too much, it was…

"Give her some space! Aint you people got something else to be doing?" The gruff voice yelled and everybody backed up. Carol nearly started laughed in relief. Thank God Darryl knew her so well and knew that this would be too much.

She looked to the direction of the hunter's voice and there he stood with Rick a pace or two behind him. He was covered in walker's blood and Dark circles under his eyes. Sweat made his clothes stick to his body and made his muscles seem delectable even covered in walker guts and only god knew what else.

Carol let her muscles relax from their tensed up state and loosen up enough to try and reach for her feet. Daryl was in front of her immediately though he wasn't touching her. Carol's brain instantaneously started to put her down.

_See? Even Daryl thinks you're disgusting! No-one wants you! You deserve everything you get!_

Carol stumbled away from him towards the exit but Daryl realised that trying to give her some space had been the wrong decision and grabbed her up in a bear hug. Carol shoved at him and fought him in everything he tried to do to help her. Eventually Carol wore out her precious reserves of energy and went slump in Daryl's arms. Tears slipped down the angular planes of her face and she buried her face into Daryl's chest to hide.

"It's alright kitty. I got you. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me." Daryl soothed his Friend as she let Daryl's natural scent drag her eyelids down. She felt Daryl pick her up and Carry her to their cell. Placing her down on his bunk and tucking her back in, he sat back down in the chair next to his bunk. The hunter dropped a light kiss on her temple just like she had for him at the Farm.

~0~

Daryl waited Until Carol fell asleep and then went in search of Herschel. He found the older man tending to Glenn who had a split lip.  
>"What happened to you man?" He asked the Korean.<p>

"I tried to help Carol but I ended up getting punched in the face." Glenn answered after Herschel had finished with his face.

"Carol did that?" Daryl asked shocked. Carol? Yeah he knew she had a strong hit because he had been on the receiving end of a few himself. He wasn't the nicest person when he was drunk.

"Yeah, I know! You taught her well man. Just show her the difference in between races." Glenn chuckled. After saying goodbye to Glenn he sat down across from Herschel.

"How is she?" The vet asked Daryl.

"Shit."  
>"What Justin did to Carol…? No-one should have to go through that. You're the only one she trusts in this mind frame. You need to help her pick up the pieces son." Daryl laid his head on the table in defeat. "I know you're mad and exhausted but the fact is Carol needs you and you have to be there for her. There are a few things I want you to do." Herschel stated. That's what Daryl liked about the vet, he didn't sugar-coat things and he didn't beat around the bush.<p>

After handing Daryl a paper bag full of what the hunter assumed to be medicine, he spat out a round of instructions which Daryl committed to memory and filed away for later use.

"We need to get some fluids in her and some pain killers. A drip would be the best option but after the plague there aren't any left. We also need to look at the possibility of an STI or a pregnancy. At Carols age the chance of a pregnancy would be highly unlikely but it's better to be safe than sorry. The rest of it is anti-depressants and vitamins. Make sure she has them every day and depending on how she heals try to get her involved in her normal activities again in say, a week to try and get some normalcy back in her life." Herschel explained pulling out each object as he spoke about it.

Daryl nodded and thanked Herschel and then went back upstairs for Carol. Time to get this out of the way because he was sure Carol won't want someone poking and prodding her for fifteen minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of updates guys. A lot has been going on I wasn't well enough to update but I'm better now and I'm trying my best to pump out more chapters this weekend. Thanks for staying with me guys. You all mean so much to me. Every time I see a review or a favourite in my inbox it always makes me smile. Enjoy.**

Carol was curled up against Daryl with the iPad between. The prison had since been able to get working power up and that meant hot showers (god, they were good), mp3 players and portable DVD players. They had a movie playing but Carol honestly wasn't interested in it. She was more interested with the living pillow that she was laying against. Without thinking she laid her hand against his beating heart and felt every strong thud of it beneath her palm. His scent and warmth enveloped her in a protective bubble that gave her a sense of safety.

Daryl had been invested in the movie to begin with but his exhausted body was now taking its due and he was lightly dozing. His crossbow was laid against the dresser that sat in between the two single beds that they owned. Together they had decided that they would swap out the uncomfortable prison bunk beds for comfy single beds that could lull even the most wide awake person into sleep. Above their dresser hung a mirror that Carol would use sometimes and Daryl would glance in occasionally when he walked out of the cell to make sure he wasn't mistaken for one of the dead. Along the edge sat pictures of their life at prison.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and her body froze with fear. Carol forced her tense muscles to relax and took strength and comfort from Daryl. Rick poked his head around the corner and glanced at Carol whose eyes where wide open in fear and was watching the sheriff's every move like a mouse who watches a sleeping snake as it sneaks by.

"Hey, Carol. Send Daryl to me when he wakes up?" The man asked.

"Of course…" This was rick not Justin. _Relax carol, relax._ After taking a few deep breaths she stopped rick on his way out.

"Is Justin still alive?" She asked quietly. She knew Daryl would be outraged. She knew he would get protective over her, especially after what happened. Whenever they were talking and another man got to close to her he would suddenly stop talking and glare at the other male until he left either Carol's personal space or the room. Either suited him just fine. The only men exempt from this protectiveness seemed to be rick, Glenn and Carl. Tyreese was still earning Daryl's complete trust.

"Yes, but life isn't the nicest for him right now."

"What did he do?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"Daryl threw him in a cell next to hungry walkers and broke his nose and cheekbone." Rick said chuckling. A small smile broke out on Carols face.

"He wanted to kill him but we stopped him before he could do anything to bad. He's sitting trial in front of the council tomorrow. If you feel up to seeing his crime being punished Daryl can take you and I'll just turn around to look out the window if you want to evict your revenge."

"Thanks rick." Carol whispered. The ex-cop nodded to her and then grinned when Daryl's hands suddenly clamped down on Carol's waist, pulling her down onto him. She could feel his erection against her. Memories came flooding to the surface, Memories of Justin and what he did to her body.

"I'll leave you two alone for the next part." Rick sniggered.

"For the last fricking time, we are not sleeping together!" Carol yelled at Ricks retreating back.

"What aren't we doing?" Daryl mumbled. Then went pale when he realised what he was poking into her stomach. He quickly let go of her and rolled her to one side of his body so he could sit up on the edge of the bed.

"Rick is still convinced we're sleeping together. Glenn and Maggie still do too I believe." Carol said laughing quietly. Daryl groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You sound better." He said looking over his shoulder at her.

"I feel better. Oh and Rick was looking for you earlier."

"Oh, yeah? What'd he want?"

"Don't know but dickheads sitting trial tomorrow. I owe him a broken nose." Carol growled.

"I already did that, so tough shit. Pick something else."

"Black eye?"

"Don't think I gave him one of those."

"Good! My turn!" Carol chirped. They both laughed and Daryl sat up pulling his shirt on.

"_I_ am going to and get breakfast, you coming? Be good for you to get out of bed." Daryl yawned. The hunter was an early riser but definitely not a morning person. Carol however was the complete opposite. Daryl getting out of bed was usually what woke her up most mornings and her brain was quick to adjust to the sudden activity.

"Yes… I need to get everything out of my head! The sooner I'm back to normal the better." Carol mumbled rubbing her eyes and then promptly stood up and went for the dresser. Every muscle screamed in protest but she forced her limbs to co-operate. _You've been here before carol you just need to move about that's all._

Together they changed and wandered down to the canteen area outside. She was already starting to feel better and the smell of eggs and ham brought her senses alive. Carol was about ready to start drooling. Porridge was all good and well but this was so much better.

They'd just sat down and Carol was about to put a morsel of steaming hot ham in her mouth when Glenn and Maggie came running into the dining area from the gates, huffing and puffing. Every head turned towards them. Both Daryl and Carol where already beginning to stand. Daryl hadn't seen that look of fear on his Korean friends face in months. The bombshell Maggie dropped left no uncertainty as to why it was there.

"The governor's back!" Maggie cried out.

"Man! Can't disaster wait until after breakfast?"

**To Laurie who posted a review as a guest on the last chapter I updated. (If you're still reading this.). The feel from your comment was that you didn't like my story and that's ok. My writing style's not for everyone. Thanks for leaving a positive comment and not hacking on me about it. Now I know what to change in the future. Anyone who feels offended by anything I write I apologise in advance. I always keep forgetting so here's the disclaimer:**

**The genre, characters, plot and anything else you recognise do not belong to me and belong to The Walking Dead®. I do not earn any profit from writing this except the feel good I get from everybody's reviews. ****J**

**THE HUNT3R**


End file.
